Technical Field
The present invention relates to (i) a relay server communicable with a printer, a conversion server for converting image data, and a storage server for storing the image data, (ii) a storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the relay server, and (iii) a control method implementable by the processor of the relay server.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a communication system including a printer, a conversion server for converting image data, and a storage server for storing the image data. In such a communication system, the image data stored in the storage server is converted by the conversion server, and the converted image data is transmitted to the printer, whereby the printer can print an image based on the converted image data.